rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Eagani
Eagani is an Eladrin wizard, and a specialized battlefield tactician. He is also the chief historian for the party, and spends much of his free time chronicling their exploits as well as the exploits of NPCs they come across. His not-quite-peer-reviewed articles appear throughout this wiki. He also fills many other roles for the party, including insightologist, perceptionist and supplier of light. Eagani is filled with an insatiable thirst for knowledge, and his curiousity has gotten him into trouble more than once. His deliberate and methodical approach to life has served him well, from maintaining utmost control of battles to exercising subtle manipulations during conversations and negotiations. He is fascinated by all things civilized and human, but maintains a strong affinity to his fey heritage and the wilderness it implies. He is played by Randall, the group's most prominent orbologist. As such, he uses a magical orb, Eyendlyir, given to him by the great Archwizard Mustrum Ridcully, who appeared to him in a dream. Eyendlyir is his most trusted companion, and he is often found speaking through it to his master or just conversing with it directly, telling it about his day. Eagani's Backstory Life amongst the Eladrin "Elves? Disgusting creatures, aspiring to the majesty of Eladrin as they do... Why would you be interested in such... things? And don't get me started on the humans, barbarians the lot of them. Oh, and the dwarves..." It would seem that Eagani was born to be misunderstood. For one, both he and his twin brother Eadrani had always been fascinated by the grey zone. For another, neither of them had ever bought into the whole Eladrin superiority thing. Eagani's curiosity may have been more innocent than his mischievous brother's, but curiosity was in general frowned upon in Iarovynne. Eagani's curiosity was rarely more than a mere nuisance to the village elders, however. Eagani was a gifted child, and while his talents may have often gotten him into a few sticky situations as a youngster, they never did land him in truly deep water. No, that fate was left to Eadrani, whom was always the troubled child. Eadrani and the wood Things came to a head, however, when Eadrani brought a puppy that had wandered across the grey zone back to their orphanage. It was small, furry and cute. It would wander up without fear or aggressiveness to all the children. Eagani was delighted. The adult Eladrin, however, were horrified. Even the ever-gentle master, Raseo, was unable to tolerate this. "A domesticated animal! Children, look upon this pitiful beast, bred by careless humans over generations to be utterly useless in the wild. Doomed to a life of slavery and misery!" The city council vote was clear. The puppy must die. That was too much for Eadrani to bear, and he coaxed Eagani to run away with him. The two of them ran into the forest and lived there for nearly a month. They lived off of the land, eating the wild berries they would pick and the few fish that they were able to catch. Truth be told, Eagani was having the time of his life. Eagani and Eadrani had many discussions during their time in the wood. Few things came up as often as the racial pride of the Eladrin and how much Eadrani resented the isolationist stance of their masters. "If I ever grow up to be a powerful wizard, well, I'll show our masters what isolation really is! They think they'd like isolation. They'll see. "Come with me, Eagani. Let's cross the grey zone, leave this place behind, see the world!" Eagani could not believe the words of his twin brother. In the end, Eagani could not leave everything behind. As much as his curiosity threatened to take over and cloud his judgment, Eagani would not abandon his Eladrin roots just yet. In what may be the most difficult decision Eagani would ever have to make, Eagani bid his twin brother farewell and watched as Eadrani passed through the grey zone. Growing Up Life without Eadrani was lonely at the orphanage, but Eagani found solace in his friends and his studies. Eagani showed great aptitude for the arcane, and found delight in his ability to manipulate the world around him. Creating light, moving objects without any physical contacts, even ventriloquism was mere child's play in his hands. His true passion, however, lay in historical pursuits. History was a frivolous activity for the fey, and Eagani found few elders willing to cultivate this desire into a discipline. The children would mock his interest, and his journal he started during his long stay in the woods he kept secret from all for fear of ridicule. Eagani would continue to add to this journal, however, researching into the histories of the fey leaders in his town as well as those of the great ancestors. Beyond the Grey Zone The elders came to recognize Eagani's magical talents, and pulled him out of the orphanage barely as he came of age. Erris, a village elder and himself once a mighty wizard, took Eagani under his wing. He told Eagani of the plight of Iarovynne. "For the last five years, the life of the Feywild has been slowly leaving our village. Surely you, Eagani, must have noticed by now, given your affinity for the world around you! The sky is more grey, and the wildlife less abundant. "The village elders have only recently discovered the cause of this. It would seem our connection with the Feywild has been lost! Iarovynne exists no longer freely in the Feywild - it is as if our city has been imprisoned! The further away from the city you wander, the more the surroundings will look as if in a white void... "The last sending I received was 3 years ago, from Shaelina, my dear daughter. She told me that where Iarovynne once was a great black hemisphere sits - translucent yet shrouded, immaterial yet inpenetrable. Even the 'grey zone,' our portal to the prime material plane, is closing fast. Without that, Iarovynne cannot function." They think they'd like isolation. They'll see. Mere echoes in Eagani's brain, the familiar words nonetheless sent shivers down his spine. Could this be? Eagani attempted to rid himself of the disturbing thoughts and focus on what his elder was telling him. "The grey zone is closing as well, and there lies but one hope remaining should it close. There exists a city, Sigil, from where it is said that one can go anywhere in the universe. You must find this city, and find a way back here. Before you do, however, you must take your talents and develop them. Find a way to save our city, and bring it back to the Feywild. Our survival depends on this! "Go forth, travel through the grey zone and find the one man who could teach you what you need to become the greatest wizard of all time, Douven Stahl!" The Magical City Eagani stepped through the grey zone, and to his surprise, found himself practically at the front door to Fallcrest! He had heard of great human cities that corresponded to the Eladrin paradises in the Feywild, but nothing could prepare him for the real thing. Bakeries! River Quays! Gigantic marble temples! Even the brothels amazed Eagani. It was difficult for Eagani to focus his mind upon finding this mythical Douven Stahl. But the road ahead would be more difficult still, and Eagani's great adventure was just beginning... Category:Fallcrest